Algumas Coisas São Fáceis
by Tris Pond
Summary: Marinette decide perguntar a Luka se ele quer ir patinar no gelo com ela, Adrien e Kagami.


Notas: Baseado no episódio Frozer. Versão PT de Some Things Are Easy. Miraculous pertence a Thomas Astruc.

* * *

Tinha sido tão natural pedir para Luka ir com ela na saída dela com Kagami e Adrien.

Ela não tinha planejado nada disso, mas quando estava na casa de Juleka e todas as meninas começaram a falar sobre o que ela e como devia agir com Adrien, ela ficou meio deprimida. Ela sabia o que queria ouvir – que ela não devia desistir dele, que eles ficariam bem no final -, mas ela também sabia qual era a verdade – Adrien ainda a via como amiga e não era nem culpa dele, porque ela não deixava que ele realmente a conhecesse – e tudo se ficou demais. Ela estava cansada de correr em círculos. Toda vez que ela sentia que estava fazendo progresso com Adrien, ele mostrava que estava interessado em outra pessoa.

Ela saiu do quarto de Juleka, tentando dizer a si mesma que ela só estava fazendo isso para evitar as vozes das garotas mas, mesmo isso sendo meia verdade, ela estava esperando conseguir ver Luka. Se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, ela iria admitir que ela tentou fazer com o encontro das amigas fosse lá só para que tivesse uma chance de vê-lo. De algum jeito, sempre parecia certo estar perto de Luka e ela sabia que ele tornaria o dia dela melhor.

Ela sentiu que ele estava lá antes mesmo de vê-lo, mesmo que não conseguisse explicar como, mas ela tinha certeza que ele estava ali com ela enquanto ela olhava o mar. Um pouco depois, ele mostrou a ela como pensava que o coração dela soava e ele tinha acertado em cheio. Bem melancolíco, mas com um ar de esperança e felicidade. Ele tinha a surpreendido mostrando uma música que era incrível, dizendo que ela devia soar assim. Tão livre e bonita. Ela queria que ela fosse assim também. Por último, ele fez uma música – sem saber – para Adrien. Ela tentou não rir, achando que era um pouco cruel rir de algo do amigo dela sem ele estar ali, mas logo desistiu. Ela estava totalmente relaxada agora e sem filtro algum, perguntou se ele queria ir com ela, Kagami e Adrien patinar no gelo.

Antes, ela tinha pensado em chamar Nino para ir, já que ele era o melhor amigo de Adrien e seu amigo, mas ela não queria fazer isso por duas razoes. Um, ela sabia que Alya não tinha ciúmes e iria confiar neles, mas não parecia certo sair com ele sem ela ali. Dois, tinha grandes chances dela ficar de fora das conversas... ela não conhecia Kagami muito bem e os meninos podiam ficar falando entre si.

Ela também pensou em chamar Alya, mas não queria deixar Adrien desconfortável, sendo o único menino ali, o mesmo com as outras garotas. Ela pensou no resto dos meninos da sala, mas ela não era próxima com nenhum deles, o mais próximo seria Nathanael, mas chamar ele seria extremamente estranho.

Luka ainda estava tocando e tudo parecia tão tranquilo, calmo, que ela viu a solução para o problema dela. Marinette podia pedir para ele ir com eles, desse jeito ela não seria uma vela e não se sentiria só nisso. Além disso, Adrien parecia gostar de Luka. E ela não se importaria de tê-lo ali, sabendo que só teria como ela se divertir com ele. Luka era incrível desse jeito..

Ela acha que o surpreendeu um pouco, porque ele parou de tocar por um momento e só a encarou. Se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria se sentido mal. Mas ela sabia que ele não iria se incomodar com o pedido, como ele confirmou quando sorriu para ela e perguntou o que ela tinha em mente.

Marinette explicou o que tinha acontecido com Adrien, fora o detalhe que ela gostava dele. Ela fingiu estar animada para fazer isso, mas se Luka notou algo de errado, ele não disse nada. Ele contou a ela sobre as outras vezes que ele foi patinar no gelo e em poucos minutos ela estava rindo de novo.

Quando as garotas a encontraram, finalmente parando o argumento complexo delas sobre o que era amor, Marinette e Luka estavam sentados perto um do outro e contando histórias como se fossem melhores amigos. A felicidade deles não passou despercebida para ninguém e Juleka sorriu para si mesma, feliz que uma das melhores amigas fosse tão bom para seu irmão e o contrário também.

* * *

Nota: História parte da série Contos de Miraculous - 2ª temporada.


End file.
